Wedding Night
by CCBug
Summary: Juliette Cousland and Nathaniel Howe have finally made it to their wedding night. This is a one shot explicit version of the wedding night in Full Circle. Rated M with good reason.


_**Juliette and Nathaniel's love story can be read in "Full Circle"**_

Wedding Night

"I told you I will not be leaving you at your door any longer, wife," Nathaniel said with a husky voice. Juliette grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

Nathaniel put both his hands on her face, drawing her to him. He carefully and slowly kissed her. "I am happier than you could know. My heart has always been yours, Jules."

"I've been thinking about it, and I know when I fell in love with you. It was when you shoved Arthur Hamilton, for kicking that old dog in the village," Juliette said between kisses.

Nathaniel stopped kissing her. "Juliette, you were what, seven years old then?" Nathaniel asked.

"So?" she laughed.

He blinked rapidly a few times, and then grinned as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Juliette wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he pulled her against his chest. He kissed her deeply and he felt her hands behind his neck tugging at him to comecloser.

His hands went around her waist. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, lowering her by the bedside. Her hand ran down his neck and lay across his heart. She could feel it thundering underneath, the feel of his hard chest thrilled her, and she felt herself becoming wet.

Nathaniel broke the kiss and they both pulled off his tunic. She marveled at his broad chest and ran her hands across it, stopping to touch his nipples and feel the coarse hair. Her arms wound back around him, and his hand roughly cupped her bottom, lifting her, pressing her against him. She felt how hard he was and moaned, pulling him closer.

Juliette dropped her hands from his neck and began tugging off her bodice. Nathaniel, seeing what she was about, broke the kiss and helped. He pulled at the front of her underclothes, and she undid the string from behind, allowing it to fall away.

"Magnificent," Nathaniel growled. His hand ran up her waist and cupped her left breast from underneath, the thumb running along the edge of her nipple. Her breath caught.

"You like that do you, Jules?" he whispered, smiling at her as he stroked her nipple and kissed down her throat. His other hand still held her bottom pressing her hard against his erection. She could feel how big he was.

"Nate," she whimpered as his mouth came to suckle on her nipple, flicking the tip with his hot tongue. Jolts shot through her and she moaned.

Juliette grabbed at his waist and found the front of his buckle. She tugged on the leather and worked it free, allowing her to loosen his pants. She felt him straining against her hand as she pulled the laces of the crotch free. Desperate to feel him, she ran her hands across his tight bottom and pulled the pants down. He was free.

Juliette felt his shaft pressing hard against her belly and her hand sought to touch it. Grasping him, she felt his large size and broke the kiss. Nathaniel moaned.

"Nate, you're too big. I don't know if…" she stammered.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Shhh. Trust me Jules, you'll fit like a glove. I'll make sure you're ready for me."

He lifted her against him and turned to the bed, laying her down. He undid the ties of her skirts and peeled her out of them, kissing her belly as he did so. He pulled off her underclothes and unrolled her silk stockings, tracing the inside of her legs with kisses as he did so. She was finally naked beneath him.

Nathaniel pulled his smallclothes off, and she saw how very big and hard he was. Gasping as he returned to her, their kissing was heavy and he settled against her, his chest pressing against her breasts. His erection pushed against her inner thigh as he raised himself, his tongue running across her lips, and he kissed her down the center of her neck. His callused hands took both of her breasts, pushing them together as his mouth found the nipple of one, and then the other. She moaned and writhed under his touch.

Juliette stroked his belly and chest, caressing him and trying to kiss him anywhere she could. He was so hard against her, she was desperate for him to enter her, but she did not want anything he was doing to stop either.

His fingers traced lightly down her stomach and pressed against her crotch. He slipped a large finger between her folds and she shuddered against him. Her legs opened wide on instinct, her wanting more of him, and he responded by pushing his finger into her.

She was incredibly hot, tight, and wet. Nathaniel, knowing she was close, almost came undone and he struggled for control. While she was not a virgin, he knew from experience that it would be easier for her to take all of him- and Maker knew, he wanted to be in her up to his hilt- if he gave her a little more time.

He smiled knowingly, as her hips rose against him and he pushed a second finger into her. She looked down at him as he pulled his fingers out, watching him relish her musky scent.

"What do you taste like, Jules?"

Her eyes widened as he put his mouth to her. Her hips lifted in invitation, and he teased her, slowly at first and then more quickly, feeling her tighten. He brought her to the edge, and then lifted his head, smiling at her.

Juliette was shaking. She reached down and grabbed him, pulling him up the length of her body. He felt her erect nipples brushing against his chest, and he sought her mouth again.

"Open for me baby," Nathaniel whispered into her ear.

Immediately she complied, her legs wrapping around him as he raised himself onto his elbows, poised above her. Juliette met his eyes, panting, waiting.

"You're mine love," he said as he entered her. Juliette inhaled sharply and moaned.

She was so incredibly tight and small; he could feel everything in her. She was very wet and ready, and he relished the way she was responding to him. She lifted her hips to take more of him in but Nathaniel pulled back gently.

"Slow Jules, I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

"Nate, Nate," she moaned his name as she grabbed his hair and crushed her mouth against his.

Her hips rose again and Nathaniel found it almost impossible to not respond. She whimpered.

"Please Nate!"

Her simple words undid him. He pulled back carefully one last time and then drove into her, feeling every inch of her. She gasped but lifted her hips to meet his next thrust, and he knew she was ready.

Knowing she was taking all of him drove Nathaniel over the edge, and the drive to thrust took over. He let his body take control as she rose each time to meet him. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life.

She pulled him against her for another kiss, and he lifted himself off of her chest, cupping her breast again and tasting the nipple. She put her hands on his waist and held on.

He felt the tension building within him and reached between them, gently flicking her nub with this thumb. Her eyes shot open and she yelled, as he brought her closer to her orgasm.

Nathaniel felt her muscles closing around him, and as her release drew close, he stroked her clit with the flat of his thumb, and she screamed his name as she came.

He came over on top of her again and his thrusts came faster, meeting the waves that were tearing though her. The exquisite tension in him began its crescendo, and he came hard into her with one last heavy thrust, pouring himself into her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she grasped his face, kissing him hungrily.

He rested his head next to her, his blood pounding in his ears.

They rested like that, fingers tracing each other and tender slow kisses. He rose onto his elbows and began to pull out of her, but she shook her head and wrapped her legs tighter around him.

"Stay," she said softly.

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

Juliette smiled gently "No, you were right, you were perfect in me. That's why I don't want you to go."

They kissed once more and she whispered, "I love you, Nate."

"I love you, Jules,"

* * *

_**Thank you Lisa for a great Beta job!**_


End file.
